You're the light in the night sky
by skylight96
Summary: "I love how you manage to make me smile" Noctis Lucis Caelum, the last heir of Caelum Kingdom had been force to marry with Iris Thaumas Nymph, Goddess of the Rainbow for the sake of the his kingdom. Marriage between a cold hearted Prince with a beautiful Goddess.
1. THE WEDDING

_**YOU'RE THE LIGHT IN THE NIGHT SKY**_

"I love how you manage to make me smile" Noctis Lucis Caelum, the last heir of Caelum Kingdom had been force to marry with Iris Thaumas Nymph, Goddess of the Rainbow for the sake of the his kingdom. Marriage between a cold hearted Prince with a beautiful Goddess.

**CHAPTER 1: THE WEDDING**

There he was, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the last heir of Caelum Kingdom, sitting on his throne waiting for his bride arrival. He was as nervous as one could be in the day of their marriage, especially if you've never seen bride your before.

The constant muttering of the guests and laughter could be heard in the great hall. The dark hair prince sighed and closed his eyes.

"Is there something bothering you, your highness?" a voice called out to him. He opened his amber eyes and saw his loyal knights, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. "I… I don't know if I ready for this. What if I end up to disappointing my parent wish?"

Ignis smiled and turned to face the prince. "I sure they know what they doing Noct and they know what best for you". He said with familiarity, after all, the prince was like his own brother.

He silence and turned to the door, where the sound of clattering armors caught his attention. There was his bride, fully clothed in white long dress made of silk; her face covered with a thick veil and red roses are use as her tiara.

He quickly stands up and walked towards her. He bowed his head and took her hand, placing a simple kiss on her knuckles. Her hand was so soft and smelled like roses.

"It's an honor to meet you, my goddess" she let out a small laugh and withdrew her hand. "The honor is mine, my prince. And please call me Iris" he nodded. "Then you might as well call me by my name"

"Goddess Iris Thaumus Nymph and Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum" Ignis announce before the grand hall was fill with applause. He sighed and sudden felt a warm sensation holding his arm, he turned and looked at his bride. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She shook her head, her jewelry making a small clinking noise. "No" she answered. "No I'm not"

"I'm glad" he sighed. "Shall we?" he asked her. She nodded. Then they both proceed to the grand hall for their wedding ceremony.

The ceremony begins smoothly. The only snag is when Noctis asked for the ring. It was Prompto who seem to forget where he places the ring. He found it in his breast pocket of his tuxedo coat. He handed it to Noctis then he and Iris make their vows. The guest smiled as he slid the ring on her finger.

The priest happily announced that Noct could kiss the bride. He lifted up her veil and revealing her true face. She has long dark brown curly hair, a pair of emeralds mix with deep blue eyes, her lips is as red as roses on her tiara, and her skin is as white as snow. He gazed at her for a few minute and kissed her. Her lip is as soft as silk. The grand hall exploded with cheers especially with those three, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus.

"I hope you don't regret marry with me" he whispered to Iris so she the only one could hear it. "I'll try my best" she smiled. He sighed and escorted his bride to their quarter.

Sometimes life took turns that you never expected, just a week ago he was talking to his cousin, about wanting to marry because of love, and here he was, sitting next to a woman he had never met before, about to make vows that lasted for a lifetime.

"Is something wrong?" Iris called from beside him, gripping of her groom started to be tighter.

"It's nothing" he said and shook his head turning briefly to the beautiful goddess. "It just that I'm a little bit tired after the ceremony"

"Ah" was the only respond from the goddess as she kept walked forwards. Noctis take note about it and decide not to push the matter any further to avoid awkward moment. They entered their room that especially been decorate, there were many aroma candle and roses petals on the bed. He sighed and takes of his tuxedo coat and places it on the chair. Unknown to him, the goddess had been watching him since they enter the room; the slightest smile across her mouth before disappearing completely.

"I'll go change, Noctis" she said and retired to another room that was design especially for their clothes. Noctis stared at the back of the goddess before she disappeared behind the curtain that separated the room. He sighed and sits at the edge of the mattress, removing his boot and some layer of his tux until he left with a plain white shirt. He lies down and stared sat the ceiling, thinking about his parent wish to marry with Iris, the goddess of rainbows.

His marriage with her had been arrange since his born after his father had make a deal with Thaumus, the god of rain for the sake of the kingdom. Caelum is often drought and lack of water source so his father had made a deal to ensure that the people had enough water to survive. There for, as Noctis had reaches into 21, he had to marry with Iris to ensure that the water supplies will still move on.

The prince groaned and cover his face with pillow as he feel like scream. Was Iris feeling the same? He then turns to the curtain where the goddess was at the moment. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about her. Can he spend his lifetime with a stranger? He kept his eyes closed for a long time and started to fall into a light slumber until a small pressure over his arm and startled him awake, his eyes meet with emeralds and he remains quite.

"You'll catch cold if you sleep in that" he heard the goddess murmured as she picked up his clothes and kindly hanged it in the cupboard. "Let's go under cover" she said with a faint smile, only visible because of the candle provided. She's now wears a plain pink robe that perfectly match with her white skins. Her long dark brown hair falls over her shoulder and touched her breast, make her look beautiful than before.

"hm?" she stared at him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she sat next to him. Then it hit him, his eyes widened as he remembers this is their first night as a married couple.

He sighed and let out a deep breath. He doesn't know that he was holding Iris hands. "Are you alright?" she asked as he sudden tightened his gripping. He turned to her as she determines to look at his face. He bit the bottom of his lip and released his hand, turning embarrassedly. "I'm fine" he murmured and proceeded to get undercover. "I'm tired now, let's just sleep shall we?" he said and rolls over so he won't face her. "Good night"

"Of course" was a faint reply before the prince sense her presence on the bed next to him. He sighed and curls up, a bit tense; he closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. However this doesn't last long as he felt her arms warp around him from behind. His eyes widened but he doesn't turn back. "Good night" he heard she murmured into his ears. It was cold that night but her body heat manage to keep him warm for the entire night.

"_**Maybe it's not that bad"**_


	2. I LOVE HOW YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME SMILE

**CHAPTER 2: I LOVE HOW YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME SMILE**

The next morning, Noctis awake as he suddenly feels cold. He slowly opened his amber eyes and found out that his wife is no longer on the bed.

"No wonder I feel cold" He murmured and got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at the mirror. What she thinks about this marriage? Will she happy with him? These words seem to play around in his head. He sighed and took his bath.

"_**Maybe I should try to accept her in my life"**_

After he finished taking his bath, he heard a footstep entered the room. "Where you've been?" Noctis asked Iris as she entered the room.

"Well, I was ironing you clothes, anyway good morning" she smiled and handed in his cloth to him. He thanked her, then he heading to the changing room. Iris looked at his back before he disappeared behind the curtain. She sat on the edge of the mattress and waited for him to come out.

"_**Why he being so cold to me? Is it because I'm a stranger?" **_

She hummed to herself and looking around the room. The room was big but the dark blue makes it look small and cold. Was he always cold with everyone? Does he ever smile before? There were many questions that the goddess doesn't know about him and know that the answer won't be easy to get.

"Are you ready to go?" Noctis asked as he walked out from the changing room. He's now wearing a black coat and a plain white T-shirt underneath and black jeans. She looked at him with a weird look.

"Why you wearing like that?" she asked. He sighed and walked toward her. "I was thinking to bring you for a walk around town"

"Ah" she smiled as she walked to the changing room. He watched her as she disappears behind the curtain. He walked to the balcony and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze touched his face. A few minutes later, the goddess came out from the changing room.

"How do I look?" he heard the goddess asked him. He turned and looked at her. She's now wearing a light pink dress and a white sandal. He gazed at her for a few minute, admire her beauty. She looked him and blushed.

"I'll go change if you think it's awful, Noctis" she said and walked to the changing before she felt a warm sensation holding her hand. "You look beautiful" he gave her a simple smiled and kissed her cheek. She shocked and touched her cheek that been kiss by Noctis.

"_**Is he finally accepting me?"**_

Noctis looked to his bride and smiled. "Come on, let's go" he murmured and held her hand. She smiled and followed him.

The sun shined brightly today, the sky was blue and the birds fly freely up in the sky. It was a perfect day for a walk around town. The people were busy with their own work especially in the morning. Iris seem amazed with the people here, they were so friendly and kind. Unknown to her, that the prince had been watching her, the slightest smile across his mouth.

"_**She's like a little innocent child that never seen the world"**_

"Oh" she said as something caught her attention. He turned and saw her holding a kite. She examined the kite as she had never seen it before. The prince smiled and took the kite. "You want this?" he asked her.

"erm… what the use of these thing?" she asked innocently. He turned to the seller and bought it for her. "I'll teach you how to play with it" he said as he gives it to his wife. She smiled and hugged the kite closely to her chest. "Thanks"

Then they both headed to a small coffee shop that located near the castle. "Erm… what's that smell?" she asked him. The aroma of the coffee seem to make her hungry, after all, they both don't have their breakfast yet. Then they both took a seat near the window. She hummed as she looking around the coffee house. The brown bricks wall make it looked a little bit old English kind of coffee shop. There were many picture of flower, hanging on the wall. The view was beautiful. It's the view of the castle from the outside.

"Here's your order, your majesty" the waiter said as he placed their order on the table. "Thanks" the prince replied and gave him a tip. Then the waiter headed out to do his chores. Iris looked at the food that he ordered for her. She had a white coffee and a French toast while Noctis only order a black coffee. She looked at him as she eats her toast. Doesn't he feel hungry? She thought as Noctis drink his black coffee looking through the window. Then Noctis suddenly felt a small pressured on his hands. He turned and saw his wife gave him half of her French toast.

"You should eat a little Noctis, even a prince need some energy" she murmured to him. He gave her a simple smile and took the French toast. "Thanks" he said and ate it. She smiled and drank her white coffee. Then they walk back into the castle. It started to be windy so Noctis took his wife to the Royal Garden to play the kite they bought.

"Oh, it's flying. Noctis look" she shouted out of excitement as she seen the kite fly up to the blue sky. "Yes, it is" he murmured as he controlled the kite. "Ouch" Noctis turned and saw his wife fell on the ground. He rushed to wife and accidently let go of the kite's string.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he helped her to stands. "I'm fine" she murmured and saw the kite flying away. "Oh, the kite is flying away" she said sadly and felt guilty about it, "I'm sorry" she said as tears started to fall from her rosy cheek. He lifted up her chin and smiled. "It's alright. We can buy the other one" and hugged her. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, enjoying his body heat.

"_**How this cold-hearted prince could have such warm body heat?"**_

Then the prince wiped the goddess tears and kissed her forehead. The goddess blushed and covered her face embarrassedly. The prince chuckled and smiled.

"You look so innocent. _**I love how you manage to make me smile**_" he murmured as he walked toward the castle with a smile, leaving the goddess alone. She smiled and followed him to the castle.

"_**I love to see you smiling"**_


	3. FALLING

**CHAPTER 3: FALLING**

"Noctis?" the goddess peeking her head out from the door to find her husband. Noctis turned to face his bride and smiled even though he was busy, meeting with his adviser.

"Oh, are you busy? Should I come back later?" she asked as she looked around to see the advisers were seriously discussing about some matter.

"Not at all my goddess, so what bring you here?"

She covered her face and blushed, "I-I thought I want to eat breakfast with you but never mind" she quickly turned away but stopped when Noctis called her. Noctis stood up and told his advisers to postpone their meeting tomorrow. The advisers nodded and left the prince and the goddess alone.

"So, now that I free how about we eat our breakfast?" he smiled as he walked toward the beautiful goddess. Iris blushed and nodded as they both walked toward the dining hall. Noctis circled his left arm possessively around the goddess waist and smiled while Iris blushed and hung her head low in embarrassedly.

"_**She looks cute when she blush"**_

After they reached the dining hall, they were greeted by Stella, his lost lover. Noctis eyes widen as he dropped his arm to his side. Iris turned between his husband and the blond as it was a tennis tournament.

"Noctis, who is she?" Iris asked toward the dark prince for answered.

"Ah, you must Iris Thaumus Nymph, the rainbow goddess that Noct had been forced to marry with" Stella replied and smiled, "I'm Stella, Noctis lover"

Iris eyes widen, Lover? She turned to her husband for explanation but he seem to speechless after saw her, so it's true then. She should have thought that he will never accept her. She hung head low to cover the sadness in her beauty emerald eyes. Noctis snapped away from Stella as Iris suddenly squeeze his hand. He turned and saw her cover her eyes.

"I-Iris, are you alright?" he held her shoulder but the goddess slapped his hands away. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry anymore" she lifted her head and smile sadly, "I think your lover is waiting for to have a breakfast with her hm?"

Noctis noticed the sadness in her eyes, what should he do? He can't leave Stella alone. He still loved her but Iris. Iris is his wife. He couldn't leave her either. Before Noctis able to make a decision, Iris turned away and leaved those two love birds alone.

"Iris!" Noctis called out but stopped when he sense a warm sensation circling his chest, it was Stella. "I miss you so much Noct" she squeezed him, "Let just forgot about her for a while. She'll be fine. Let's have our breakfast together" Noctis silenced and nodded.

"_**Please don't leave me Iris"**_

Iris ran and ran as fast as she can. She couldn't take it. She hoped that the prince would finally accept her into his life. The smile. Was it fake? Those word, _'I love how you manage make me smile' _are they all lies? Suddenly she tripped and fell down from the hill in the forest behind the castle. She screamed before she fell into complete darkness.

"_**Noctis"**_

Noctis jerked as he subconsciously felt someone call his name. Iris? Was it her? He had a bad feeling about it. It had been hours since she disappeared and Noct couldn't found everywhere. He scared something happen toward her and he couldn't forgive himself for it.

"Stella, I want you to stay here. I'll be back" he said and quickly ran to found his wife.

"NOCTIS!" screamed the blond and cursed as the dark prince leaved her alone in the castle.

He ran and asked his servant for clues. After found out that she had run into the forest behind the castle, he panicked and quickly called his guard for search party to find her. He joined as well. Stupid! He cursed himself. He blamed himself if anything happen to the goddess.

"_**Please be safe"**_

"Your highness, we found something" exclaimed one of the guards to the prince.

Noctis quickly walked toward him, "What is it?" the guard showed him one of her high heel shoe. Noctis eyes widen in horror, "I-It her shoes. Where you found it?"

"We found it near the hill. Maybe she tripped and falls down"

"Call the other guard. Lead the way. Quickly!" hissed the prince. The guards nodded and quickly headed toward their destination.

"IRIS!" shouted the dark prince as he looked around for his wife. Please be safe. I'm sorry. Please be safe he thought over and over. Then suddenly he heard a sobbed from below.

"I-I'm s-cared… N-Noctis…. H-hel-p me…"

"IRIS!" he shouted for the goddess name again. "Noctis?" the person replied weakly. He sighed in relief, "Hang on there. I'll get you up. Stay safe okay?" he turned toward the guard for ropes. He tied the rope tightly around his waist and told them to lure him down to reach for her. As he reached down, he was greeted by a crying goddess. She was a messy but still beautiful. Her figured started to illuminate as the moonlight hit her, her fair white skin now fill with cuts and bruise, her dark brown curly hair were messy now, one thing the catch the prince eyes were dried blood on her face that came from a bum on her head that seemed to heal now.

"Iris…" he murmured softly, the goddess lifted up her face and saw him. Her eyes were puffy and red after crying for a long time. He walked toward her and kneed down to hug her, "N-Noctis… y-you come… I-I'm s-cared…" she cried as she hugged the prince tightly, scared of losing him. Noctis sighed in relief as his goddess finally in his arm again, he rubbed she back and comforted her.

"Hushh…. It's all right. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here now… I never leave you again" he murmured and kissed her red puffy eyes to stop her tear. "I'm sorry… I should never leave you behind" he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. She really scared him to death. The thought of losing her make him more regret. Why he started to feel scared for losing her? Is he falling for her? Ignore the thought, he pulled away and kissed her on her soft lips. Iris eyes widen toward the prince action and kissed him back, relief that he finally come to safe her.

"Never ever going out from the castle without me understands?" he said firmly as he kissed her again. Her red, soft lips were like ecstasy that will make you addicted. Noctis licked her bottom of lips, asking for entrance as he deepened the kissed and quickly granted by the goddess. Noctis slipped his tongue and explore her mouth, tasted and savored the goddess flavor. Iris moaned at the kiss and circled her arm around his neck for more. Noctis broke the kiss and circled his arm around her waist.

"You really scare me to death. I thought… I lost you" tears started to fall as he covered his face on the goddess neck. Why? Why this tear started to fall? Hell, he supposed to be cold hearted. "I'm sorry" Iris apologized as she rubbed the back of the prince for comfort. "It's alright" he squeezed her waist, "You safe" Iris smiled and kissed his cheek, "Come on, let go home" Noctis pulled away and nodded.

"Ok! Pulled us up" shouted the prince toward his guards, slowly they climbed up the hill. After they safely reached up, the prince quickly checked the goddess for any serious injury. Finding nothing but a few cuts and bruise, he sighed in relief and lifted the goddess in bridal style as she claimed that she's tired. As he slowly walked toward the castle, he couldn't help but smile as the beautiful goddess finally in his arm again.

"_**I knew that I finally falling for her"**_


	4. I LOVE YOU

**CHAPTER 4: I LOVE YOU**

"Nghhnn…" moaned the goddess in pain as she tried to open her beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled as she remembered the incident that night. Was he finally accepted her? She snuggled toward the nearest warm and sighed. Suddenly a pair of arm circled her waist and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widen and looked up to see Noctis sleeping beside her. Heat started to rise up toward her face as she blushed. She slowly untangled herself from the prince but received a squeeze around her waist.

"Go to sleep my beautiful goddess… it's still early" Noctis murmured sleepily as he kissed her forehead. Iris blushed and smiled. How she loved the warmness that the prince gave her, she sighed and snuggled closer. Unknown to her, the prince smiled softly as the goddess snuggled closer to him and sighed, "I love you…" he whispered as he tighten his arm around the goddess waist.

Iris eyes widen, he said he love her? For real? Is this a dream? Ignore the thought, she circled her arm around his wide chest and smiled, "I love you too…" she whispered softly. Noctis heard it and smiled, when he about to asked again, he had been interrupted by a knock on the door. Noctis groaned in annoyed, Damn it! When time gets interesting! Noctis pulled away from the goddess and stood up to opened the door. Iris frowned at the prince action and pouted. Noctis who saw it, chuckled and kissed her for apologized, "Sorry my goddess…" he murmured at her red lips. Iris sighed in defeat and nodded, "It's alright" suddenly the knock getting louder.

"I'm coming" Noctis sighed in annoyed as he massaged his temple. He opened the door and was greeted by a clingy Stella, "Noctis, where you've been? I was waiting for you. Thank god you safe. Are you alright? Do you find her? Jeez, she too troublesome. Poor Noct" she pouted innocently towards the raven. Noctis raised his fine eyes brow, did she just insulted his wife? Noctis glared at the blond, "I've been in the forest, looking for MY wife" he impressed the word 'my', "…and I'm fine and thanks god she safe. So could you walked away from OUR room" impressed again, "… and leave us ALONE" impressed… again.

"But Noct…" whined the blond, Noctis snapped away her arms around him and shut the door in front of her face. Iris eyes widen at the sight, did he just stood up for her? Iris smiled and chuckled, Noctis turned to her in confused, "What?..."

"Nothing, Noctis… come on let's get up and ready for breakfast" she pushed the killer blanket and slowly stood up as she hissed in pain, after all her injuries still not fully recovered yet. Noctis quickly to her side and help her up, "I forgot about your injuries. After you bath, let me put some antibiotic on your injuries okay?" he murmured softly as he gently supported the goddess to the bathroom. Iris nodded and kissed his cheek as she murmured thanks. Noctis smiled and kissed her back on the lips. Oh how he loved her red and soft lips.

"Ouch…" hissed the goddess as the prince gently put some antibiotic on her injuries. "Sorry… I know it's hurt but try to hold it for a while ok my goddess?" Noctis smiled gently towards her. Iris closed her eyes and nodded. Noctis kissed her forehead and continued to put antibiotic on her injuries.

"Noctis…" Iris called him. "Yes my goddess…" Noctis answered, not looked at her as he apply the antibiotic, Iris bit her lips, "D-Do… you… really… love me?" Noctis paused and looked at the beautiful emeralds eyes, he smiled and nodded, "Of course my goddess" Iris lowered her head and caught the prince lips with her own. He closed his eyes and deepened the kissed. She pulled away and smiled, "Thank you…" Noctis smiled and shook his head, "No thanked you…"

"NOCTIS!..." waved Stella in the dining hall. Noctis only nodded as he circled possessively around his goddess waist with his right arm. Iris blushed and smiled awkwardly to the blond as she sat next to the prince. Stella glared at the action and continued to eat their breakfast silently. Iris looked downward as she struggled not to look at the piercing eyes of the blond. Noctis noticed it and held his goddess hand down the tabled for support. Iris shocked and looked the prince in confused. Noctis smiled at the goddess and lowered his head to capture her soft lips. Iris eyes widen at the action, He just kiss her in front of his lover. Really kiss. What going on in his mind? Noctis pulled away and smirked as he continued to eat his breakfast like it was nothing. Stella was fumed and glared at the goddess.

"_**I'll teach you for take what's mine"**_

"Noctis…"

"Hm?..." murmured the prince sleepily. After they took their breakfast, they decided to walk around the garden that located outside of the castle. Since Iris couldn't really walk further so they sat on the grass, rather Iris was sat on the grass with a sleeping prince on her lap. Iris smiled and brushed the raven locks, "Why do you kiss me in front of Stella? She stills your lover right?" Noctis groaned in annoyed and snuggled closer for warm, "I kissed you because you're my wife and we have broken up before I married with you"

"So you don't love her?..." she raised her eyes brown in surprised, Noctis opened his amber eyes and looked the her beautiful emerald eyes, "No, not anymore" he paused and rubbed her cheek, "because I'm falling for you…" he murmured softly and raised his head to kissed her. Iris sighed and smile, "I love you"

Noctis smiled at the words and kissed her again, "I love you too…" he deepened the kiss and licked the bottom of her red lips, asking for entrance and quickly granted by the goddess, she moaned in the kiss and circled her arms around the prince neck as Noctis circled the goddess waist and drag her down to the grass with him. He pulled away and kissed her jaw until he reached her soft and fair neck. He bit and sucked it while Iris moaned and tightens her arms around his neck for more. Noctis noticed it and kissed down to her cleavage, "I love you… I want you…" he purred as he bit the goddess lips and kissed her again. Iris moaned at the prince dominant. Who thought the cold prince could be so dominant and hot? Noctis slowly unbuttoned the goddess dress as he kissed her fair skin.

"N-Noctis…" she moaned, "I-Inside… continue it in-inside…" Noctis looked at the pair of emeralds and smirked, "With pleasure my beautiful goddess…"

They both cuddled each other after their activity together; Iris sighed and snuggled close to her prince. Noctis stroked her brown hair and kissed her forehead, "You alright there?..." he smirked. Iris groaned in annoyed and buried her face on his chest, "Don't want to talk about it"

Noctis laughed and stroked her brown hairs, "Okay… sorry…" Iris sighed and closed her eyes, "It's alright. Just, let's go to sleep… I'm tired…" Noctis smiled and kissed her forehead before he fell asleep with the beautiful goddess in his arm.


End file.
